A variety of portable electronic equipments nowadays are provided with components for recording images, video or other media. Examples for such electronic equipments include portable communication devices which may include a camera. For illustration, modern mobile telephones or personal digital assistants may be equipped with a camera. Increasing data transmission bandwidths make it increasingly attractive to record media using a portable communication device and to then transfer the recorded media to another device.
With ever increasing popularity of media recording using portable electronic equipments, it is a considerable task to organize the recorded media. Vast amounts of images or videos may be captured using a portable electronic equipment. It may take a significant amount of time to subsequently organize and edit the recorded media.
One approach to aid a user in the task of organizing recorded media consists in transferring the recorded media to a personal computer, and organizing the recorded media in a semi-automated procedure in which a user's response to various media items is evaluated while the media items are output to the user. Such approaches still would require a dedicated processing phase, which may be time consuming.